The disclosure relates to an improved fifth-wheel hitch. Fifth wheel hitches for pulling large travel trailers were designed for trucks equipped with a long box which is approximately eight feet long. In recent years, the popularity of short box trucks, such as those with boxes that are six and a half feet or less, have required the use of sliding or movable head hitches, which are designed to provide extra cab to camper clearance when turning. Presently, such hitches, as found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,210, generally slide along a pair of tubes or rails that act as guide tracks to control and limit the motion of the hitch. These hitches are generally very large and extremely heavy. This poses a problem for the end user, who frequently uses their truck and box for purposes other than hauling a fifth wheel travel trailer.
Another method of moving the hitch head was suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,424: utilizing a pivoting style moveable head hitch. This design allows the hitch head to pivot about a central point or multiple points to move the head rearward. While this proves to be a viable method of re-positioning the hitch head, it also introduces a problem. Namely, as the head pivots forward and rearward, it effectively changes height while doing so. This causes the head to travel in an arc. This creates issues for end users when traversing the hitch head between these positions. It requires a substantial pulling force to initiate the movement of the hitch head. After movement has begun and reached the uppermost point of the arc, it becomes very difficult to slow down the momentum generated and the hitch generally crashes down into its rest position. This is undesirable and not safe.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved fifth-wheel hitch assembly which improves upon the prior art.